Naruto Tester Oneshot
by Ying-Ying-2011
Summary: Ok this oneshot is a tester for a larger fanfic story i want to write. It's mainly sasukexOc and GaaraxOc so please read and review!


**Alright so this is kind of like a tester fanfic for a Naruto story idea that I got. It's mainly SasukeXO.C. and GaaraXO.C. If you like it I'll write longer stories for it!**

**First Day of School**

Sasuke glared intently at his fellow classmates as they played around him. Today had been his first day at the Konoha Ninja Academy and as far as he was concerned none of them were worth any of his time. So he was more then content to lean against the building and glare at them as they played.

"SASUKE-KUN!" he rolled his eyes as Ino Yamanka yelled at him from her group of friends, "COME PLAY!"

"NO!" he groaned when they pinkette Sakura Haruno yelled at him, "COME PLAY WITH ME SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

This time he turned to the two girls that said his name not because he was actually interested in them. Because he wasn't. It was because they had said his name as if they were actually…mocking…him.

Hana and Kohana Sarutobi the twin granddaughters of the Third Hokage stood beside each other giggling. When they noticed Sasuke staring at them they did the unthinkable.

They stuck their tongue's out at him.

"HEY DON'T TREAT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" Sakura yelled angry at her classmates but her anger was soon replaced by fear when Hana the eldest turned to glare at her with hazel green eyes that actually reminded her of a cat…a very dangerous cat.

"SAKI! KOHANA!" Ino yelled at her cousins, "IF YOU KEEP PICKING ON SASUKE-KUN I'LL TELL MOMMA WHO REALLY RUINED THE NEW CURTAINS!"

Both twins glared at their smirking cousin before they noticed their older brother Kyo coming to pick them up.

"Come on Hana!" Saki yelled grabbing her twin's wrist to drag her along. She gave Sasuke one more glare.

At that moment Kohana and Sasuke's eyes clashed and for a second Sasuke could of sworn she blushed but that thought was washed away when she stuck her tongue out at him again before running off to her brother.

'Those two are defiantly different.' He thought before noticing his own brother.

**Day After Uchiha Clan's Massacre**

Sasuke aimlessly walked around Konoha's streets almost everyone he saw gave him a look of pity yet none of them tried to talk to him or offer their help or comfort. Not that he wanted it in the first place.

He only stopped walking when he realized that he was at the playground. For once the park was completely empty. Of course it was almost six at night; most kids were at home eating dinner and being tucked into bed.

Most mind you. Uchiha Sasuke was not among them and apparently neither was one of the Sarutobi twins.

Which was strange you could never find one twin without the other. They were inseparable. At least they were.

At the distance he was standing he couldn't tell which one it was but he was positive that it was one of the twins. In all Konoha only they had strawberry blonde hair. Whichever one it was, was currently sitting on the swing sobbing into her hands. For some unknown reason he moved toward her wanting to know why she was upset.

He hopped it was Kohana and not Saki.

He had almost snuck over to her side when he stepped on a twig alerting her to his presence.

He head shot up revealing two bloodshot hazel green eyes that were filled with worry and fear for a split second before annoyance overshadowed the other emotions.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Kohana snapped; only Kohana bothered to call him by name. Saki either ignored him or called him stuck up or something along those lines.

"Where's your annoying sister at?" He asked trying not to sound too curious.

Kohana's eyes filled with more tears, "Papa sent her away to Suna." She whispered.

Sasuke stared at her with curious and surprised onyx eyes. Why had the Third sent his granddaughter away to Suna? Why had neither of the girls parents fight this? What was going on?

"HANA-CHAN!" Both turned to see Uzumaki Naruto running towards them with a goofy grin on his face as usual.

Kohana quickly wiped her tears away leaving no trace that she'd been upset at all. A bright smile lit up her face as she ran to her friend.

"NARU-KUN!"

Sasuke watched them embrace before they ran off more then likely to get into trouble or something stupid.

**First Day of Teams**

Graduation day.

Today Sasuke was one more step closer to achieving his goal of taking Itachi down and avenging his clan.

"GOOD MORNING SASUKE-KUN! IS THIS SEAT TAKEN!" the older but still just as annoying as she'd ever been Sakura Haruno asked motioning to the seat at his right.

He chose not to respond for many reasons. 1. He didn't like talking to Sakura, 2. She knew that Kohana sat next to Naruto and that particular seat was the one next to Naruto's, and most importantly 3. He wanted to see Kohana's reaction when she saw Sakura in her seat.

Odds were the pink haired girl would leave to see tomorrow.

He was a little taken back when Naruto jumped in front of him crouching on the table. Sasuke felt like hitting the hyperactive blonde in the face. He so did not like it when people invaded his personal bubble.

"Get lost dunce." He ordered calmly but firmly his black eyes promising pain if his commands weren't followed.

Naruto didn't even flinch a muscle. He just continued to give the Uchiha a heated death glare straight from the fiery pits of Hell itself.

What happened next was beyond disgusting for both boys. Even though both their minds screamed to move away they couldn't. It was as if they were paralyzed.

"OH MY GOD!" A familiar voice said in pretend disbelief, "I KNEW THE GREAT UCHIHA WAS GAY! PAY UP INO!"

Both jerked away to see a very stunned Ino and Sakura and a smirking Kohana. Sasuke hated the look in Kohana's hazel green eyes. They were filled with amusement and had a promise of torture all at his expense.

"Gawd Naru-kun if you're going to come out of the closet like this you don't have to lower yourself." She joked patting her friends pack as she moved to his side, "You deserve a lot better then Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at her but as normal she ignored him.

"Not funny Hana-Chan." Naruto growled more then a little embarrassed by the whole thing. And what made matters worse was that his best friend had witness it.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed with Naruto for the first time in her life, "Don't pick on Sasuke-kun Kohana!"

Kohana turned her attention to the pinkette in her seat. Her two hazel green eyes narrowed giving them a cat like look, "Your in my seat Haruno." She informed quietly sending chills down the other girl's spine.

Sakura squeaked before jumping up to the other side of Sasuke allowing Kohana her seat next to Naruto which unfortunately in her case was next to Sasuke.

Their table was silent for a little bit before none other then Kohana broke the silence.

"So Naru-Kun will you give me advice on kissing?"

"HANA-CHAN!" he yelled slamming his head into the desk, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

**After Zabuza and Haku Are Defeated and Sasuke Almost Dies**

He was going to die. On his first mission as a Konoha Shinobi he was going to die. He wasn't going to avenge his clan. He wasn't going to kill Itachi.

Life friggin sucks.

Death's hand started to make everything go dark. So Sasuke laid back and waited for the end. He was surprised when the darkness disappeared and was replaced by a warm light and a sobbing but beautiful voice,

"Come on Sasuke open your eyes!" it sobbed, "Don't you dare give up on me!"

Kohana.

As soon as her name crossed his mind his eyes snapped open to stare into tear filled hazel green ones. She was pouring healing charka into his wounds.

'She's crying.' He thought when he noticed the tears rolling down her face, 'She's crying over me? Why?'

He dismissed the thought and tired to sit up. He was forced back down when Kohana flung her arms around his neck in a firm death grip.

'Ow.' He thought but hid it.

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU EMO JERK!" she sobbed into his chest. Without thinking his arm snaked around her waist as if trying to comfort her.

"I won't." he promised in a whisper only she could hear.

'She actually cares.'

**Sakura Festival**

Kohana swung her legs back and forth over the edge of a abandoned building as she laid on her back gazing at the twinkling stars above her head.

She could still hear the Sakura Festival in all it's glory and if she sat up she could see it too. She had spent the first part of the festival with her Grandfather and little brother Konohamaru out of want rather then duty. She loved being with her grandfather and even though he was a pain in her ass a lot of the time she loved Konohamaru. She then spent the second half of the festival with her teammates and other friends. It had been fun to sit back and relax. She had tried (in vain) to trick Naruto into kissing Hinata but he was to busy trying to get Sakura to notice him. Kohana swore she was going to get Naruto and Hinata together even if it was the last thing she did. So instead she sat back with Shikamaru and made fun of Ino and Sakura (Along with the other half of Konoha's female pop) in their 'subtle' attempts to woo Sasuke.

It was after Sakura draped her arm around Sasuke that Kohana had left without a word to anyone. She had no idea why she was mad. All she knew was that she was very mad.

But it wasn't like she liked Sasuke like that. The two had grown to be close friends after their first mission. They both like each other's silent company and the silent understanding that they had between them. But she so did not have a crush on him.

She.

Was.

Not.

A.

Fangirl.

Just thinking of the word 'fangirl' made Kohana wanna puke. She still wasn't use to the pack that constantly followed Sasuke around. They were so friggin annoying! She was surprised that he hadn't snapped and went on a mass killing spree years ago.

She knew she would have.

"Wonder what he's doing right now." She thought out loud to no one in particular.

"Who?" A familiar voice asked making her sit up.

Sasuke joined her side with a curious look on his face.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What you just said?"

"Huh?"

"Wonder what he's doing right now?"

"Who we talking about?"

Sasuke glared at the amused smirk on her face. Whatever let her keep her secret .

The two set in silence for a while listening to the sound of the festival below.Kohana hummed under her breath as she played with the sleeve of her light purple and black kimono.

"Why'd you leave like that?" he suddenly asked, "Everyone was wondering where you were."

"I don't like crowds a whole lot so I just came up here to get a way." She was glad it was dark or Sasuke would have had the pleasure of seeing a deep blush spread over her face like wildfire to a prairie.

Unknown to her Sasuke could actually see her blush and he found it rather amusing just as she thought he would but he also found it…cute.

"Do you want to dance?"

Kohana gave him a strange look, "Do you have a hearing problem Sasuke?" she asked sarcastically, "I don't like crowds and to dance I'd have to be smack dab in the middle of a crowd."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, "Shut up and stand up."

Kohana glared at him but reluctantly took his hand as he helped her up. She was a little surprised when he suddenly grabbed her by the waist pulling her against him.

"what the Hell do you think your doing Sasuke?" she asked trying to keep the quiver out of her voice. She was positive that at this close of a distance he could feel her blush let alone see it.

"I'm going to dance with you." He said like it was the naturalist thing in the world for his arm to be around her waist holding her securely against himself. A slow song started so the two simply swayed in each others arms. Somewhere along the line Kohana had rested her head against Sasuke's shoulder. Even when the song ended and a faster song began the two just kept swaying following a song that only they could hear.

They only pulled away when they noticed the Festival was ending and everyone was going home.

"I'd better get home." She stated not making any attempts to escape Sasuke's grasp, "Papa and Konohamaru will start worrying about me."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he stared into her hazel green eyes keeping his hold on her just as secure as earlier keeping her from moving away. Not that she was really trying.

Slowly ever so slowly he leaned down getting closer to her face. Kohana could hear her heart beating frantically. Her heart kept pounding until their lips contected in a soft chaste kiss; then it stop beating period. It soon changed when his tongue snuck out and licked her bottom lip begging for entrance.

Kohana giggled at the feel before she opened her mouth allowing him to explore her mouth. She ran her fingers through his inky black hair as they kissed making Sasuke groan at the sensation.

"KOHANA!" a voice yelled from somewhere in the streets making both pull apart.

'I'm so going to kill Konohamaru when I get my hands on him.' They both thought.

"Come on." Sasuke said pulling her along, "Lets go before they send out a search party."

Kohana smiled as she allowed Sasuke to pull her along. Even in the streets they kept their hands interlocked ignoring the stares of the people around them.

**Meeting Suna**

Sasuke walked behind Naruto and Sakura completely blocking out their annoying arguing. Even though it wasn't obvious to anyone he kept looking around for any signs of Kohana. None of her teammates had seen her all day long. Which was very odd.

Especially for Sasuke.

Ever since the night of the Sakura Festival the two were almost inseparable. It was a safe bet to say when you saw Kohana Sasuke wasn't to far behind. The youngest Uchiha was surprised by the worry that was settling in his stomach; he was really worried about her.

"Hey is that Kohana?"

Sasuke followed Sakura's gaze to that of a girl around their age with short choppy strawberry blonde hair and hazel green eyes.

She looked a whole lot like Kohana but it defiantly wasn't her.

"Saki." He stated making the girl look at him. The other three with her turned as well.

"Well if it isn't the Great Uchiha." Saki said with amused grin on her face before looking over at the other two beside him, "Hey Naru-kun it's been a while." She smiled at her old friend as he gapped at her, "Haruno…nice forehead."

Sakura silently fumed but kept her mouth shut. She remembered that Saki's temper was ten times worse then that of her twins and she wasn't as laid back as Kohana either.

"You know them Saki-Chan?" the blonde girl asked moving next to Saki.

She nodded, "Classmates when I lived here." She then turned to Naruto, "Have you seen my twin?"

"Twin?" the boy wearing a black masked asked a little fear in his voice, "you have a twin?"

Saki nodded before turning to Naruto with soft eyes, "Have you Naru-kun?" she asked using his old nickname.

"Has he what?" Kohana asked with Konohamaru trailing behind her, "If your asking if he's gotten his brain back the answer is no. the aliens still have it…God only knows why."

"OHMYGODTHEREISTWOOFTHEM!!!" Kankuro said all in one breath before he started hyperventilating.

The two sisters giggled before embracing each other for the first time in years. When they pulled away Konohamaru flung himself into his older sister's arms. The three siblings enjoyed their reunion momentarily forgetting the others.

"Kohana, Konohamaru; I want you to meet my team." Saki said motioning to the three with her, "The blonde is Temari-Chan." She nodded in greeting, "The guy in the mask is Kankuro-Chan. ("HEY!") and the quiet one is Gaara-Kun." Kohana was the only one who noticed the soft edge to her twin's voice and the faint flush that had rushed to her cheeks when she introduced Gaara.

"So where's your team?"

"Your looking at them." Kohana said looking over at her silent teammates.

Saki's eyes widened, "You mean Papa put you on the same team as Uchiha and Haruno?" she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, "I am so sorry."

Kohana shrugged, "it's not that bad. Sakura-Chan's pretty smart." Sakura could help but smile, "Naru-Kun's annoying yeah, ("HEY!") but he never gives up. And Sasuke-Kun is…really…strong."

Sasuke couldn't help the smug grin as it crept up his face for two reasons. 1. Kohana thought he was strong and 2. she hadn't called him Uchiha like her sister did…that meant…she cared about him…right?

Saki noticed the faint blush that had lit her sister's face up for a split second when she mentioned the Uchiha.

'No….way…..'

"I think us sibs have some catching up to do." Saki announced grinning at her little brother with affection, "I wanna see what's going on in this twerp's life and make sure Hana here is taking care of him."

Konohamaru snickered a little, "Kohana's always being mean to me and won't let me work on big bro's-" Kohana hit him over the head using only part of the super strength she had inherited from her mother a great medic nin (not Tsunade).

"No way Konohamaru don't even finish that sentence." Kohana warned giving Naruto a death glare as he hid behind Sakura.

"You don't mean?" Saki asked with wide eyes looking at her sister.

Kohana nodded and the twins gave the shivering boy a twin death glare that nearly gave him a heart attack.

Saki turned to Konohamaru with a serious look on her face, "Konohamaru if I ever find out that you perfected that technique there is going to be two funerals. One will be Naruto's and the other will be yours. That is disgraceful to women."

Konohamaru might have been young but he had enough common sense to agree to his sister even though he knew he was going to perfect that technique even if it was the last thing he did. Not even his sisters could stop him.

"Saki." Gaara said making the girl look up at him with a bright smile.

"Yeah Gaara-Kun?" she asked turning to her teammate.

"Be back before nightfall." He ordered before walking off without another word to anyone.

Temari looked at her friend with serious blue eyes, "You better listen to him Saki-Chan. He's serious this time."

Saki nodded as she waved them off, "I'll see you guys in a while."

Kohana turned to her own teammates, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Then we can train for the exams." Both Sakura and Naruto nodded before deciding to go get some ramen. Sasuke caught Kohana's eyes and he instantly knew he wanted to see him later that night at their spot (abandoned building). He nodded before turning to follow his other two teammates.

Konohamaru ran ahead of his sisters happily chattering all the way not noticing his sisters were deep in a conversation all their own.

"So…" Saki started placing her arms behind her head, "You and Uchiha, eh? For how long?"

Kohana blushed a deep scarlet color. There was no point in lying to her sister about something like this, "Since the Sakura Festival I guess. It's not like anyone knows though."

Saki was well in tuned into her sister's emotions to see the pain in her eyes at the words even thought she made it look like she didn't care.

"Do you love him Kohana?" she asked with a serious face.

Kohana looked at the ground for a while before whispering, "Hai."

"So tell him."

Kohana shook here head her head, "He's so absorbed in avenging his clan that nothing else matters to him most of the time…he doesn't care about love.

The sisters were quiet for a bit as they watched Konohamaru greet his friends.

"Do you love Gaara?" Kohana asked her twin.

This time it was Saki's turn to blush and stare at the ground.

"Hai."

It was silent again before Kohana asked, "Does he know about…..it?"

"No." Saki answered sharply, "Does Sasuke know?"

Kohana shook her head no.

The two sighed as they watched Konohamaru drag his friends toward them.

"This can only end badly ya know."

"I know."

**Third Hokage's funeral**

Konohamaru stood in between his sisters holding one of their hands in his shaky ones. Tears freely poured down the Third Hokage's grandchildren's faces. Asuma and Iruka stood next to them ready to lend their support if needed.

Sasuke stood silently in between Naruto and Sakura who both were looking at the ground. Sasuke could only stare at Kohana s the tears rolled down her face mixing with the rain. The only thing he could think of was comforting her. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and kiss her tears away.

Instead he was forced to stand beside his classmates and watch the one he loved fall apart at the seams.

Wait did he just say he loved her?

Did he? Was the need to constantly be by someone and never let harm befall them, love?

Was he in love with Sarutobi Kohana?

Tear filled hazel green eyes and onyx black ones clashed.

Yes.

Yes, he was.

**Night Sasuke Leaves**

"Sasuke don't do this please." Kohana begged with tears rolling down her face.

Sakura had already tried to stop him and she was now unconscious on a bench now.

"I have to." He said coldly, "I have to get stronger. I have to avenge my clan."

"But not this way!" she screamed getting annoyed, "Getting power like this isn't worth it Sasuke! You know it!"

He turned to glare at her with cold onyx eyes. He mentally cursed Itachi when he noticed she was holding her side in pain. The no longer missing-nin had nearly killed her and on their last mission she had stupidly reopened the wound when she jumped off a cliff to save him.

Twice he hadn't been able to save her. Twice he had nearly lost her for forever. He needed this power even if it was wrong. He couldn't risk losing her.

"You don't understand. You've never understood."

A dangerous fire came into Kohana's eyes giving them a cat like look.

"I understand better then you think Uchiha!" she snapped angrily, "You know you weren't the only one who lost their family that night! Have you ever stopped and wondered why Saki went to Suna or where my parents and Kyo are?"

Truth was Sasuke really hadn't thought about it. He'd never questioned Saki's sudden move to Suna or the reason Kohana and Konohamaru lived with their grandfather.

"you weren't the only one was betrayed by someone they trusted." She said in almost a whisper, "Kyo; my won big brother killed my parents. He even tried to kill Konohamaru but Uncle Asuma showed up with Anubi."

She looked him dead in the face, "So I understand you more then you think."

Sasuke was frozen. Why hadn't she told him this before? Why hadn't heard of Kyo's betrayal? He was after all the Third Lord's oldest grandson that should have topped Itachi's own betrayal by a landslide.

"why do you care if I stay or go?" he asked making sure there was no emotion in his voice.

Kohana's eyes went wide at the question that he had suddenly thrown at her, "why do I care?" she repeated softly before looking him in the face, "Because for some stupid jacked up reason I love you."

With that said Kohana suddenly fell unconscious to the ground only to be caught in Sasuke's strong arms. Gently he carried her to the bench and laid her down by Sakura. His hand gently brushed her tears away as he gazed at her beautiful pale face trying to memorize it. Slowly he leaned down and gave her a sweet peak on the lips.

"I'm sorry Kohana." He whispered as he brushed a stray stand of her hair away, "I love you too but I have to do this."

With one last kiss Sasuke turned leaving his village, his friends, and the one he loved to gain ultimate power.

**After The Failed Sasuke Revival Mission**

Kohana wiped the sweat away from her forehead with the back of her hand. She was exhausted she barely had enough energy left to stand up let alone charka. She had just finished healing Kiba and Choji when she had been called for Neji.

It had taken both Sarutobi twins to save him and Lee; thought they had almost died from exhaustion they had managed to save their friends.

Gaara had dragged an only half way fighting Saki to the Sarutobi home fro some much needed R&R. He had told Kohana that she should go home too but she had insisted on Checking Naruto out before she allowed herself to collapse.

At the mere thought of sleeping she felt her body trying to shut down without her permission. And it would have one if she hadn't ran into someone and fallen on her ass.

"Gosh are all women this troublesome?" Shikamaru asked as he helped his friend up.

"Sorry Shika." Kohana said tiredly, "I was on my way to see Naruto."

Shikamaru frowned as he picked her up bridal style, "No your not."

"HEY!" she yelled as she struggled violently, "Where are you taking me?!"

"Home." He said simply as he carried her out of the hospital, "Naruto's fine and he'd be super pissed at me for letting you go looking like this."

Kohana didn't argue with him because she knew he was right. Instead she rested her head against his shoulder and allowed herself to relax.

"Kohana?" Shikamaru asked after a while.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry we couldn't save him. I know you really cared."

………..

"It's not your fault Shika. But thanks for trying."

**Sai Meets Sasuke**

Sasuke sat quietly in Orochimaru's lair. Usually he was to busy training with Orochimaru that he didn't have much free time to sit and think.

He really didn't like free time anymore.

Whenever he was left alone without anything to do his traitorous mind (or was it his heart?) would wonder back to the one thing that still tied him to humanity.

Kohana.

He hadn't seen or heard her in three years but everything about her was just as clear and sharp as if it had been yesterday. Sometimes if it were quite enough he could still hear her laugher or her calling his name. But the worst was at night when he dreamt. Usually they started out pleasant enough. He was holding Kohana tightly in his arms promising never to let her go again. She was always smiling at him looking at him with all the love and trust in the world. God he hadn't know it were possible but she had gotten beautifuler. Then hell break lose in a number of different ways. Sometimes Itachi was there stabbing a kunai through her heart or Orochimaru was there dragging him away into darkness while she screamed his name.

But the one that always woke him in a cold sweat was when HE took his own sword and stabbed her in the heart; the heart that she had trusted him to protect.

It was when he had free time that he thought of those dreams and actually wondered if he would ever (not intentionally) kill her or any of his other comrades back in Konoha.

Maybe.

But not her.

He'd rather die without killing Itachi before he harmed her.

He didn't even look up when he heard Orochimaru and Kabuto return with another person.

"You're late." He said coldly looking at Orochimaru, "You said you were going to help me hone a new Jutsu this afternoon Orochimaru." He was actually for once glad to see the snake. He didn't like free time remember?

"If I were you boy I'd take a more respectful tone-"

"Enough Kabuto." Orochimaru ordered with a sickening smile, "Our efforts today have been rewarded with a little gift. Someone for our friend here to reminisce with…a Shinobi from his dear Konohagakure." Orochimaru snickered a little as if he were apart of some kind of joke.

Sasuke glared at the symbol on the guys forehead. Instantly he knew he didn't like him.

"So you're the legendary Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Sai. Nice to meet-"

"Get lost." Sasuke said not wanting to hear anything from this loser. He didn't want to know anything about Konoha. He wanted to train and kill his brother.

Sai chuckled a little, "No matter how much I smile everyone seems to dislike me right away." He looked straight at Sasuke when he added, "Especially Naruto and Kohana."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger. If he said one more word about those two he couldn't promise he wouldn't kill him.

"But I can tell already your nothing like Naruto." He stated confidently, "So I have a feeling you and I will get along much better."

Almost immediately after he finished talking he fell to the floor eyes wide with fear. He would have killed him if it hadn't been for the voice yelling his name desperately. Everyone besides Sasuke thought that it was Kabuto's voice that had broken through to him but only Sasuke really knew.

It was Kohana's.

He knew it wasn't real, that it was just a figment of his imagination but still it had struck a cord in him and he knew that even if Kohana didn't like this punk she'd never want to see him dead.

"You shouldn't bait Sasuke too much." Orochimaru warned with an sick amused sparkle in his eyes, "Especially about his dear Kohana. He's more difficult then I am."

Sasuke barely contained a growl as he heard Orochimaru say Kohana's name as if it were a normal thing. He didn't want that bastard any where near her.

"I don't care about him." He stated standing up, "Come on Orochimaru let's go."

But apparently this Sai fellow wasn't quiet finished with Sasuke.

"They've told me a lot about you." He said standing up looking as if he'd never even flinched let alone fallen on his ass, "He's been looking for you for the last three years. And if you really cared about Kohana I'd bet you'd like to know she's still single too."

Sasuke caught the softness in Sai's voice when he mentioned Kohana this time. Didn't really help his anger issues. The loser was crushing on Kohana and baiting him into a reaction. Did he have a death wish or something?

"Lets go Orochimaru." He said again turning on his heels.

"Naruto thinks of you as a brother." Sai said making Sasuke stop, "Or so Sakura and Kohana have told me."

He really, really, really wanted to die didn't he?

"_Sasuke!" Kohana yelled as he pierced another target, "Has anyone ever told you that you're a friggin pessimist?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Well you're a pessimist you emo freak."_

_He turned to see her smiling brightly at him just waiting for his reaction._

"_Whatever monkey."_

"_HEY!"_

"The only brother I have I want to kill." He stated before disappearing before he could do any real damage to Sai.

If he knew what was good for him he'd stay away from Kohana.

**All right so if you made it this far do me a favor and review please! Anonymous reviews are taken! But I have a few questions I'd like you to answer truthfully.**

**Should I make anymore stories with these Oc's and my story plot (which will get more original if I make a bigger story.)**

**Should Naruto have an oc or should he be with Hinata or Sakura? I really don't care either way.**

**Should Sakura even be in the story? In my opinion she doesn't seem to play a huge role though she defiantly has her moments and in the never serious I actually find myself liking her. She's not a bitch anymore.**

**Last question. Should I start from the very beginning of the series or from the newer ones? Because really that's where most of the action for Saki and Kohana is going to take place.**

**I lied my bad. Should there be any lemons between Sasuke and Kohana. Some question applies for Gaara and Saki.**

**All right I'm done so just click the button that say's REVIEWS please or I might die. Do you really want to be responsible for my death?**


End file.
